poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tinkerputt returns
This is where Tinkerputt returns in Stardust: The Wish Creator. we see machines came out and captured Stardust! CMC: STARDUST!! Spongebob: AAH!! as Stardust's lifted out a force-field covers the hole Tinkerputt: Surprise to see me? Marry: Father, stop it! Rainbow: Hold on, Stardust! I'm coming! flies up but smacks into the force-field Tinkerputt: laughs Nice try! Now, it's show time! places Stardust in the machine and starts it up Let's do this! Stardust: true eye starts to absorb the comet's energy Dazzlings then appear Sonata Dusk: Do you guys see that? Aria Blaze: The magician. Adagio Dazzle: We're getting close. the beam goes back down then the machine begins carving a drawing int the dirt Tinkerputt: Now Team Dragon will regret they ever doubted me! in the cave, the others are trying to get out Mako: a huge log Maybe this'll work! the log but it bounces back Eddy: Hello! log flies into his mouth MMM!!! Mako: Or not. Blythe: We need something harder! Lucario: in and uses aura sphere Little Bear: Lucario! Twilight: We're free! Salamence: in ROAR!!!!!! Cat: It's Salamence! James: I think he's come to help us! Edd: Can you get us up there? Salamence: down Brina: Let's go! on Vinny: on behind Brian Crusaders hop on Apple Bloom: Head fer' the machine! takes off Rheneas: They can't take on Tinkerputt, alone. Princess Celestia: I've got it! lights up her horn and then some of our heroes' planes appear Ben: Alright! Bill: Now we're talkin'! hop in and fly off Amy: They'll need more help. Cody: I've got it! It's gonna take some imagination. Right, Barney? Barney: Uh??? yes! then gets on a log Abby: Cody, did you really say: "Imagination"? Cody: Yeah. It's been kind of an unusual week, okay? Now, I think you should all climb aboard. Our friends need us. Amy: Okay, all abroad the log. Marcela: Okay. Barney: Okay. all board the log Cody: We're gonna pretend this is the fastest, coolest airplane in the whole world. Barney: Oh boy. Marcela: You think a log can fly? Cody: We gotta try! We have to save Stardust! Amy: Okay, I will. Marcela: Here goes. Barney: Prepared for takeoff, Captain! Amy: Make believe, make believe. Marcela: Flying with the wind in our hair. Cody: Flying should it be easy. It's kids' stuff! log inches forward Cody: Come on! Amy: Faster! more Marcela: We can do this, we can! more Barney: the audience I think we need your help. I'd like you to pretend we can really fly. Let's all do it together. Ready? 1...2...3...Now! log then speeds forward Amy: It's working! Barney: the audience Thank you! are now flying in the sky Tinkerputt: Yes! Almost complete! heroes fly in Tinkerputt: out his Charizard Charizard, get rid of them! Charizard: 'ROAR!!!!!!!! 'flamethrower Salamence: hyper beam several times Tinkerputt: Charizard! then flies down and Tinkerputt hops on are now flying around Scootaloo: Incoming fire at 11:00! avoids it Brian: Stop it, quickly! Apple Bloom: You got it! Salamence drops the CMC off at the machine and then takes off again Scootaloo: We need to stop this thing! Sweetie Belle: I'll give it a try! My magic may not be advanced but I must try! strains and then soon enough she fires a blast from her horn! Whoa! Button Mash: Wow! That was amazing! then catch Stardust Babs Seed: Stardust, you alright? Stardust: awakes The Salamence returns Vinny: Guys! Brian: Nice work! Come on! hop on as Tinkerputt stops and looks at the drawing in the ground Apple Bloom: Stardust, please say somethin'! Stardust: Apple Bloom! Sweetie Belle: You're okay! Salamence then lands Rarity: Stardust! Sweetie Belle: He's fine. Rarity: Same with you? Sweetie Belle: nods Rarity: Sweetie Belle I was so worried, about you! Sweetie Belle: I'm alright, Rarity. Really! a rumbling is heard Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles